The computerized anesthesia record has been strongly advocated as a method of increasing the efficiency, accuracy, presentation, and trend identification of patient data, thereby increasing patient safety. Reported problems with the computer-user interface have stopped widespread use. Innovation's over-all objective is to: (1) develop a graphics-based, VISually Interfaced Computer Assisted Anesthesia Record (VISI_CAARE); (2) quantitatively demonstrate that this user interface is successful, and (3) demonstrate VISI_CAARE increases physician vigilance and patient care. In Phase I and simulation of VISI_CAARE increases physician vigilance and patient care. In Phase I a simulation of VISI_CAARE is rendered. A methodology is used to quantitatively demonstrate that the user interface is appropriately designed or identify portions that are not. A plan for the Phase II software development of VISI_CAARE is then established. A model of anesthesiologist vigilance is further developed. Based on the model, preliminary data on anesthesiologist vigilance is obtained. This information will be used in developing the clinical trial of VISI_CAARE is phase 2. Nearly 23,000,000 Americans undergo surgery each year in 28,384 operating room suites. If a computer assisted anesthesia record were used in each of these operating rooms, a market potential of 400 to 500 million dollars would be realized.